1. Field
This invention primarily relates to a floor panel for forming a floor covering, as well as to a floor covering formed from such floor panels, as well as to a method for manufacturing such floor panels. More particularly, it can also be applied with other panels than floor panels, thus, for forming other coverings than floor coverings.
2. Related Art
More particularly, the invention relates to a panel, more particularly a floor panel of the type which substantially is made of synthetic material and more specifically of supple or soft synthetic material. Such panel may comprise coupling parts on at least two opposite edges, said coupling parts being of the type allowing to couple two of such panels to each other. Floor panels which are designed in this manner are known, amongst others, from documents US 2002/0189183 and WO 2011/077311.